mazingerfandomcom-20200214-history
Fierce Fighting! Return of Baron Ashura
Fierce Fighting! Return of Baron Ashura (Fierce Battle! Baron Ashura Strikes Back in the subbed version) is the the seventh episode of the Robot Girls Z anime. It is the debut episode of the Mycenae Empire. Plot Even world domination is affected by recession. The Underground Empire is harsh in a variety of ways; after many failures, Baron Ashura is suspended from duty and dropped off in an apartment. Garada K7 and Doublas M2 try to cheer their leader up when a mysterious salesperson appears with an offer. SummaryCategory:Robot Girls Z Episodes At the Underground Empire's base, Dr. Hell regrettably tells Ashura that because of the lack of progress that she is suspended from active duty. Crying, Ashura accidentally stabs her hand with a needle and string before the seen shifts to an apartment building that Garada and Doublas out of uniform visit to try and cheer up Ashura. Ashura is too upset to get out of bed. When Garada and Doublas start to leave they encounter a strange salesperson who claims to be from an affiliate company of the Underground Empire. While the Mechanical Beast Girls are wary, they're willing to try out the prototype she is offering to cheer up Ashura. As Ashura is moping in bed and looking for a job, a robot grabs her and throws her into its mouth before going into the cockpit where she meets Garada and Doublas who explain the robot is the giant Mechanical Beast Jetfire P1. The Mechanical Beast Girls encourage Ashura to take charge and defeat the Robot Girls. Ashura is reluctant as they are now under the command of Count Brocken but the Mechanical Beast Girls stay firm to their resolve and Ashura accepts ordering a letter of challenge to be sent to the Robot Girls in the form of an arrow shot from a crossbow while the Jetfire P1 takes off. At the park, Robot Girls Team Z read the letter but notice that the Underground Empire is past their time of arrival on the letter. Jetfire comes crashing down on the King siblings cart destroying it. Ashura proclaims that they'll finally defeat the Robot Girls but Z-chan just brushes it off and uses her Koshiryoku Beam that doesn't work on the Jetfire's armor. Garada has Jetfire grab Grenda-san and strip her down to her underwear before knocking her into the ground like a nail and shooting her with a beam. Before Jetfire can attack again, Gre-chan uses the Thunder Break but it is flicked back at her before she is stripped down to her underwear and squished between the Jetfire's hands, flicked, and hit with a beam. Z-chan is then hit repeatedly into the ground that makes her skirt fall down before she is hit with multiple attacks before her skirt comes off and her face is full of bruises. Garada gives Ashura the final shot but Ashura is having doubts especially after a fake memory montage but regains her vigor for the Mechanical Beast Girls sake. When Ashura is about to take the shot, an error screen shows up and the weapon doesn't fire. A screen shows that it was only the trial run and the Jetfire powers down. While the Girls try to download the full version, Z-chan uses this chance to throw her Rocket Punch into the Jetfire's mouth that causes it to be shot off into the distance. Having watched everything from a screen, the salesperson is revealed to be Archduke Gorgon and she is with her colleague General Juuma. They both criticize the Underground Empire for being unable to take over the world. Their leader, Great General of Darkness-ko proclaims she will kill the Robot Girls herself. Trivia * The apartment building that Ashura stays at is named Nagai House named after the Mazinger franchise's creator Go Nagai. * A few scenes mis-colored Ashura'a male-esque side with the same red eye color as her more feminine side.